Anneliese and Isaac
Em Adler's mother and father. The two are presumed dead shortly after Em's departure on the Flock, having spent too little time preparing to leave and too long obsessing over finding out what exactly was causing the cataclysms and apocalyptic effects on the world. Both are the authors of Adler Archaeology, a series of research papers and books on a varying degree of artifacts ranging from magical to mundane, found below their hometown. Anneliese Personality Kind, loving and gentle, Anneliese is more the 'safe' parent compared to Isaac. She taught Emelia most of what she knows, including the Infernal language, sketching, and proper research and note-taking methods when working with specific items. Anneliese chose Emelia's first name, and Isaac had reign of her middle name. She doted on Emelia - perhaps too much - with the idea she would give her daughter the love and affection she had been deprived of as a child. Early Life The child of a Tiefling father and religious mother, the un-named father left soon after a night with the soon-to-be mother, leaving out any details of his bloodline. Too late to change anything, Anneliese was born, given the name in hopes the Celestial-sounding roots would help to "cleanse" or "purify" her of her Teifling roots. Her mother despised the red eyes and horns Anneliese had no choice in having, and was always ordered to conceal them somehow. She met Isaac some year in her teens and the two immediately became close. Isaac taught Anneliese the archaeological duties he knew of - he the main starter of their collection - causing her to become infatuated with both him and the job. As the years passed, Anneliese ran away from home to marry Isaac, leaving behind her old life to begin a new one with him. Isaac Personality Isaac is a bit loose-minded, easily distracted and more interested in the "dirty" part of his archaeological career, dusting off old bones, digging up statues, and so on. Easily excitable and a bit more playful than his wife, he knows when to be serious (and makes a show of hating it). His time with Emelia was usually spent showing her the physical aspect of their life, taking her down on excavations (even willing to suffer Anneliese's wrath at times). Unlike his wife, he had the pet name 'Emmy' for her, using it sparingly or when he was feeling playful. He chose her middle name, 'Novella,' claiming Emelia was "the greatest work they had ever produced." Early Life Having what Isaac could only describe as a bland life before Anneliese, he spent most of his days as a blacksmith's apprentice. Not exactly a good one, either, given his lanky build that couldn't seem to keep the muscle he gained. Though he enjoyed the forge and hard work that came with the job, he came to appreciate the work that customers would bring in for repairs or replacement, instead of what he or his mentor would create. The stories that came with them were fascinating, and he soon came upon the idea of doing such a thing himself. Despite the rough start, Isaac eventually began finding small artifacts her and there, arrowheads, small clay pots. Joining a small community of others with the same interest, Isaac gained more knowledge than he could ever imagine. He ran into Anneliese in the middle of an excavation, she having wandered onto the grounds somehow. Leading her out, the two ended up discussing what he was doing and - Isaac unintentionally putting on his charms - asked her to meet again another day. The two continued like so, Isaac learning of Anneliese's unfortunate home issues. Isaac helped Anneliese become associated with the Tiefling side of her, eventually asking to court and wed her, which she agreed to immediately. As part of their courting, he gave her an old item he found on one of his excavations - a flower-shaped hair clip with a long trailing ribbon attached. Category:Flock